The Crow's Wish
by Aki no Usagi
Summary: [Family AU] Koushi found himself in a constant search for happiness, not only of his own, but of his children as well. Though, his baby birds seemed to be leaving the nest one after another. Soon enough, he would have to learn to let go, for them to venture the world on their own and find love for themselves. [DaiSuga] [AsaNoya] [KageHina]
1. Ch 1: Prologue

**Brief explanation: This is a Family AU with Daichi and Suga as parents with 3 adopted children. It's just a drama of how they became a happy family even without the bond of blood.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Sugawara, we're done here."

A light grey-haired man in his late twenties lifted his head at the mention of his name. "O-Oh, I see." He quickly saved the draft he was working on before answering, "I'm almost done here too."

"We're going drinking after this. Are you coming?"

He looked at his colleagues, and then to the round clock attached on the wall across the room, the hour hand pointing a little past the number 6. "I don't think so... I gotta pick the kids up."

"As always, huh? Okay then."

"Yeah, sorry." He flashed an apologetic smile. "I'll join you next time. Have fun, guys!"

The man left his company and rushed to the day care centre ten minutes later. At his rather young age of 32, Sugawara Koushi had become a father of 3 for several years. But he doesn't have a wife and his children don't have a woman they would call a 'mother'. Instead, they have two fathers. And naturally, neither of them gave birth to any of the children.

Koushi, an interior designer married his boyfriend from high school, Sawamura Daichi who is working at an insurance company. They soon decided to adopt the 3 children they were sure to each have a fateful encounter with. A lot of people around them said they were reckless. Deciding to take care of those kids who had absolutely no blood relation with each other did not seem wise.

"It's like you're taking in puppies you happen to found." As quoted directly from Saeko, one of their good friends, while laughing away.

There are also times when both Koushi and Daichi wondered if those decisions were right. But it didn't last too long, because deep down inside they already knew the answer to it. They wanted to give a home to those children and shower them with love, even if that means they would make a rather 'strange' family in the eyes of outsider.

Koushi arrived at Karasuno Daycare at 18:42. As soon as he reached the front door, two children dashed toward him before he could even greet the young ladies working as nannies there.

"Suga-san!" they screamed. One of them jumped to him, leaving Koushi no choice but to catch her in time, while the other just stood there and smiling sweetly.

"Since you're late, buy me popsicle!"

"Eh? No way, Yuu! You can't have it your way like that!" He nagged at the little girl in his arms, but when she started pouting, Koushi grinned and added. "But I guess I really am late today, hmm? So let's buy some on the way home? We'll eat it after dinner, okay?"

The girl's face brightened right away as she cheered. "I want soda flavour!"

Yuu, an eleven year old, currently in her 6th grade of elementary school, was the eldest of the 3. She was incredibly energetic, confident and fearless even amongst the boys her age. She was definitely the most playful despite being the oldest for two of her younger brothers, though that's also part of her unique personality.

"Alright, alright~ What about you, Chikara?" Koushi put Yuu down and turned to the other child that welcomed him along with the girl. "Anything you want?"

"Popsicle is fine." Said the boy.

"Really? Then what flavour do you want?"

He looked away for a moment before turning back to Koushi and with a hint of excitement, he meekly answered, "C-Can I have pineapple…?"

Chikara, the middle child only 2 years below Yuu, was still in his 4th year of elementary school. Yet, he was far more mature than those his age and sometimes even cleaned after the mess his older sister made. He was a sweet and reliable little angel that rarely ever acts selfishly, but once he did, almost no one could stop spoiling him.

"Of course, sweetie! Of course!"

Chikara only replied with a smile and Koushi could already feel all the fatigue from work that day evaporated to the thin air. After looking at two of his children, he lifted his head and swept his eyes around when he was reminded of the third child. "Where's Tobio?"

"Over there! Asleep!" Yuu answered loudly.

"Ah... did he play too much again?" The man looked at the direction pointed and started walking towards the dark-haired boy sleeping soundly at the corner of the room. Yuu and Chikara followed closely behind.

Tobio, 3 years old, was the youngest that had been around in the Sawamura household since he was an infant. He was still very young, but anyone could see that he was very strong-willed and purely passionate about the things he likes. He was a little hesitant in opening up or relying on others, but he could work on that personality of his, at least Koushi is positive about it.

"Yeah, we played ball a lot."

"And catching the bugs too!"

"Eh, bugs?!" Koushi exclaimed with a low voice as he carefully carried Tobio from the bed to his arm.

"Yeah, they were big! But then Kiyoko-san said I can't bring them home."

Koushi exhaled in relief. "So what did you do?"

"I freed them because Nee-chan wouldn't let go of it."

Yuu turned to his first brother with a pout. "Cuz I finally caught them! Chikara's a killjoy!"

"Now, now, stop it." Koushi butted in before their silly arguments became a fight. "Go say goodbye to the teacher. We're going home."

They dashed to where Shimizu and Yachi were, the part-timers working as tutors and babysitters. One made a ruckus as she greeted and waved at them, while the other was struggling to keep up with his siblings before softly uttering goodbyes. Koushi then smiled and nodded apologetically for the noise as they were leaving.

"Suga-san!" chirped Yuu on their way home from the convenience store trip.

"What is it?" He looked down at the oldest walking a few steps in front. She turned around and beamed brightly.

"Thanks for your hard work today!"

In that small body of his daughter, she had the power to cheer up and revitalize someone right away with her words. Koushi paused before inhaling. "Okay, we're having curry for dinner!"

"Yay!" cheered Yuu.

"I'll help, Suga-san."

"And chicken cutlets too!" Koushi added after the middle child's remark.

"Hey, hey, will Dad be home today?"

"Dad's busy, you know?"

"I know that! But I want us all to have dinner together."

"Well, me too…"

The mother figure of the children bent down carefully with his youngest still sleeping in his arms, matching his eyes with theirs, his lips tugging into a wide smile. "It's okay. He will be back today. We will be having dinner, all of us, the whole family together. So let's hurry up and wait for him at our home."

* * *

**Nishinoya is a girl here and I decided to genderswap him for no apparent reason. But I thought he's fine because Noya's still Noya despite the gender.**  
**so that's that**  
**more bby noya, ennoshita, and kags coming**


	2. Ch 2: Yuu

**A brief look into the eldest's arrival**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Sugawara Koushi is not a person with much wish to begin with. He could live his life happily with only simple things such as being able to stay with his loved one. When the person he had been going out with since high school proposed to him on his 25th birthday, giving him a sweet promise of forever with a ring, he thought his life was completed already. However, he never thought he could be greedier than that.

The first one came on a certain spring.

"Suga-san, can I stay here fooorever~?"

He looked at the little girl sitting on his laps, staring at him with gleam in her tiny brown eyes. "Eh?" was the best he could manage from the sudden question.

"I like it here! Of course I like Gramps' house too! But gramps said I have to live on my own from now on. But I like Daichi-san and you. So can I stay?"

Koushi felt an uncontrollable emotion coming to him with the force of a flood. It was as though the honest words of that little girl in front of him had pierced a hole in his heart, speaking his mind out loudly. He couldn't help himself to hug her and silently sobbed.

"Of course, Yuu-chan. You can stay as long as you want."

The landlord of the small apartment Koushi and Daichi moved into had a granddaughter. Raised by her grandfather alone, Yuu grew to be an adventurous little girl. She's much bolder and curious than any child in the neighbourhood. In no more than 2 weeks, she's already extremely close with the Sawamura couple.

As time passed, Yuu's grandfather kept getting in and out of the hospital for the illness he had been having for years, whilst hiding it from Yuu with his dandy attitude and gorgeous smile. During those times, Koushi and Daichi often took care of her. It started out rather difficult, because playing with the kid on their day-offs was different with having her around the house. But at some point, they grew attached to her and found it harder and harder to part with her.

Koushi in particular had always loved children, though he had long been giving up on the idea when he decided to live with Daichi for the rest of his life. Yuu coming into their lives was unexpected and it gave him hope again. But he knew he couldn't. When Yuu's grandfather passed away, she'd undoubtedly be admitted to the orphanage. There, she may be adopted by a normal couple and live a happy life with bright future ahead.

Koushi knew that was for the best. He knew he and Daichi couldn't possibly give her any better life than that. Even so, he wanted to take care of her, nurture her, and to watch her as she grew up to a fine adult. He no longer knew if it was just his selfishness speaking or was he really thinking on her behalf.

"But have you ever thought about her feelings?"

Daichi asked him in a serious tone. Koushi couldn't answer that question straightforwardly.

"Putting everything aside, Suga, do you ever think about what she wants?"

"That's…"

"She said she like it here and she wanted to stay with us. Is that right?"

Koushi could only look down, hiding the tears that were threatening to fall. "She did."

"And what about you?"

"…"

"Do you think you can take care of her?"

"I will do everything that I can."

"Do you think you're ready to?"

"I will always be ready for her."

"So do you want her to stay?"

Koushi hesitated at the last question. But Daichi didn't give up on attacking.

"Answer me, Suga. Do you want her to stay?"

He clenched his fists hard and mumbled. "…I do."

Daichi sighed at last. He said nothing as he came closer to embrace his lover and patted him on the back as Koushi cried on his shoulder.

"Is it okay? Am I allowed to?"

"Of course." He then let go of Koushi to face him, wiping the tears away with his hand and added with a reassuring smile. "And it's not 'I'. 'We' are going to take care of her from now on. Don't forget that I will always be here for you."

"Daichi...!" It only made Koushi cried even harder, tackling the other in a hug.

* * *

After Daichi registered Yuu's name in the Sawamura household, she's officially their daughter and both of them are her legal guardians. As they were redecorating their apartment and making spaces for Yuu to move in, she came up to them.

"So are you my dad now?" Yuu asked Daichi with an expectant look.

"Huh?" said both Koushi and Daichi.

"Can I call you Dad?"

"Umm…" They looked at each other in confusion, suddenly unable to find their words. But Daichi answered anyway, carried by the flow. "Y-You can?"

"Dad!" she called excitedly.

Daichi had to turn away to hide his tear of joy.

Yuu cheered as she ran to pick up her new backpack. "I'm going to brag about my new Dad at school tomorrow!"

A bit unsettled by the situation, Koushi couldn't help to speak up as well. "Eh, how about me?"

The girl stopped on her tracks, thinking for a moment before replying nonchalantly, "Suga-san is just Suga-san." And she ran off again.

The said man froze there with his mouth agape, unsure of what to think or react. He didn't know what he was hoping for an answer anyway. Daichi stood next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "That's great, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're good the way you are and she doesn't want you to change. I'm sure that's what she thinks."

Upon realizing what was happening, Koushi felt his face heating up and he covered it with his hands before tears started welling up in his eyes. He gulped down a sob as he groaned. "Aren't you just making that up?"

Daichi laughed. "I might."

* * *

**im sorry for killing noya's grandpa *sobs***  
**was that rushed? i hope it isn't**  
**but it's meant to be like that anyway**  
**anyway**  
**Thanks for reading~ Feedback?**


	3. Ch 3: Chikara

**The middle child no one expected...**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Ever since Yuu became a part of their everyday life, there was nearly not a day Koushi didn't feel grateful. He who had stop dreaming of being a parent was blessed with a daughter. This is enough. His loved ones, both Daichi and Yuu were with him. There couldn't possibly be more he could ask for. But then approximately one year later, Koushi was again, faced with another trial to overcome, another big decision to make.

"C-Can… can I come again?"

The grey-haired man put on a gentle smile. "Of course, Chikara-kun. Come here anytime. But don't forget to tell your mom, okay?"

"Y-Yes! Thank you!"

That was all, in the beginning. Koushi had yet to understand the sparkle in the little boy's eyes when he was told he was welcomed in the Sawamura's.

Yuu, being the sociable child she is, often brought over her friends from both school and day care centre to their house to play. Expectedly, with the way Yuu is, most of her friends are boys. Ryuunosuke were one of them, the little brother of Koushi and Daichi's acquaintance that happened to be in the same class with her.

But one day, she brought home an unknown kid two years beneath her, claiming they met at the park in the neighbourhood. The little boy named Chikara was a timid one. He appeared to always be obedient and selfless towards everything. It wasn't until the third visit that he started enjoying himself eating and playing in their house.

Strangely though, neither Koushi nor Daichi had ever heard and knew of Chikara's parents or any family member. He wouldn't be open about it, not until they found him one day, wandering in the streets alone first thing in the morning. Koushi would not be able to forget how the boy broke down and cried his lungs out like the little child he was, when he never acted like one before.

Chikara lived alone with his mother in a small room in a run-down flat. She rarely came home and when she did, she paid no attention to him. The 5 year old had never known of a mother's love despite having one. All he knew was to not be a trouble to her. To make it worse, she left—taking all her belongings and left the house Chikara had stayed at and always waited for her to start loving him—while he was asleep.

"I-I don't wanna…! Don't wanna… be alone anymore…" the boy struggled to say in between his sobbing.

It broke Koushi's heart. He hugged him tightly, attempting to protect him from anything that would harm him in this world. "It's alright. I won't let you be alone."

The moment those words left his mouth, deep down he knew what he was thinking of doing already. It seemed hasty. His words would sound irresponsible. People might say he wasn't thinking clearly, that he was under the feeling of sympathy. He began to doubt himself as well. Is it really a wise decision if he took the boy into the family that was already not easy to attain in the first place?

"What are you even unsure of?"

"Huh? Have you been listening, Daichi? I said—"

Daichi cleared his throat. "Oh, let me rephrase that. Why do you even want to take him in?"

"I…" Koushi looked down, replaying everything in his head to find out the first thing that triggered the idea. "I want him to be happy."

"And that has to be in here?"

"…"

"You know, there could be some wealthy, good folks taking him in from the orphanage and he can have a family and be happy just fine."

"Well, there's that possibility too. But until then, he has to be alone again, isn't it? Besides…"

"Besides?"

"I won't be the one taking care of him."

Daichi was stunned. He then let out a surrender laugh. "So, are you saying 'we' can give him a home? A loving home? Despite how 'we' are?"

Koushi lifted his brows at the emphasized 'we' and answered, this time confidently. "Yes."

The other man went silent for a moment, though his facial expression didn't show any opposition or the sort. They locked gazes and he opened his mouth not long after. "Understood." Daichi turned around, looking for the figure of his daughter sitting in the dinner table. "Yuu, come here!"

"Whaaat~?" the girl bounced to where her parents were in a few seconds.

"Sit down here."

So she sat on the floor right next to Daichi, in a formal manner as well after seeing how they did.

"Suga."

"Yes?"

"Other than me, now there's one other family member you should ask before making a big decision like this."

Koushi averted his eyes from Daichi to Yuu, who looked equally as confused as he is. But it didn't take long for the words to register his mind. A smile decorated his face as he blinked once to cast away the upcoming tears in his eyes. He then inhaled and started. "Listen, Yuu."

* * *

The next day after Chikara moved into the house, when Yuu bragged nonstop to her friends, Koushi knew there was actually nothing he and Daichi should worry about.

"Ryuu, I have a lil' bro now!" said her in a proud wide grin.

"What? That's cool!"

"I know right?"

"Then you can play every day! Ughh… I wish I have a bro instead of my loud sister at home."

"But Saeko-neesan is cool too!"

Koushi chuckled as he watched from the kitchen. He never thought that after Daichi, he would be supported by his daughter as well. Small her body it may, yet her presence and mentality are stronger than anyone.

"I can't lose to the two of you, can I?" Koushi sighed as he leant on Daichi.

"What?"

"I'm just thinking that I'm saved again, by Daichi and Yuu."

Chikara came out of the bedroom right at that time. He walked toward the both of them and exclaimed. "Suga-san!"

"What is it?"

"I tidied up the toys!"

"Oh, really? Thank you, you're a big help!" Koushi patted him on the head. "Now, go play with Neechan until the food is ready."

The boy dashed away after nodding with a bright smile.

"And maybe by Chikara too from now on."

Daichi ruffled his partner's light grey hair. "Nah, Suga, you yourself have changed plenty too." and he smiled gently.

Koushi only chuckled. "I wish I did."

* * *

**im sorry ennoshita's mom for making u a btch here**  
**anw pls love bby chikara**

**Thanks for reading~**  
**Feedbacks?**


	4. Ch 4: Tobio

**And now they're complete.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

When the third one came, the doubt was nearly non-existent anymore…

Daichi looked at his partner almost with disbelief. He doubting Sugawara Koushi had hardly ever happened before. But this time he really couldn't stand idle anymore, not that he had ever done so, truthfully. "Suga? Are you serious?"

The said man held an infant wrapped in a fuzzy blanket closer to his chest. "I am." His voice trembled, but his words showed certainty.

They first met at the young age of 16 and figured out their feelings for each other at a rather similar time. It was never an easy feat for them to decide to be together and stay that way even after graduating high school, despite people's view and what they have to say. Daichi, and probably Koushi too, were already satisfied with what they had on hands.

Though, Daichi was aware of the other always been favouring children and dreamt of having one. If Koushi desires a proper, 'normal' family one day, he would be strong enough to let him go with a smile. He had made up his mind to be ready if the time comes. However, when Koushi felt desperate and unsure, telling him that he wanted to adopt Yuu, Daichi was happy.

Maybe it was immature of him. Maybe he was just as hasty as Koushi. Maybe it was his selfishness speaking. But in that very moment, he wanted to agree immediately, because if they took in a child together then Koushi would never leave him. He wouldn't need a woman to have children. They wouldn't have to separate ever. And above all, he trusted Daichi enough to wanting to raise another human being with him.

Having that thought, Daichi wanted to support Koushi and all his decision from then on. Reckless as it may, nonsense as it seem, he will do everything to work them out. Yet, this time he truly wasn't certain if it was the right thing to do.

"He is no more than a few months old." Daichi hated himself for trying to find excuse to break down Koushi's will.

"I know."

"He is at the age where he needs a mother the most."

"I know that too."

"Suga, I'm not sure you understand, but—"

"I understand, Daichi."

He stopped talking and waited for what Koushi had to say instead.

"This past 2 years, I have been terribly selfish. I know that, but I can't help taking all of your kindness by granted. I know you're probably fed up with me already, but please, Daichi!" The grey-haired man paused to look at the baby in his arms, sleeping without a care on this world. He continued then, voice shaky. "This time not just for me, but for this kid too... Let me be greedy just for once more...!"

An old friend of them, a single mother, came back to her hometown not long ago, bringing along her new born son, Tobio. From what they've heard, she split up with the child's father and life was getting harder by herself in Tokyo. But being an orphan herself, no matter what, she didn't want Tobio to end up like her. Hence she returned to Miyagi where living cost wasn't as harsh. She had no one else but Koushi and Daichi to depend on, leaving her son in their care when she's at work sometimes.

Unfortunately, fate wasn't kind, not always. Death came, taking people who were far too young, far too good, without caring or distinguishing. Tobio's mother, a wonderful woman, passed away in a car accident on her way home from work. Just some turn and a little running to the Sawamura's apartment until she could hug her one and only son again and spent the rest of the day peacefully like usual. She wasn't given such chance.

As soon as her funeral was over, Koushi, still holding the innocent child who had yet to know anything, voiced out his wish to Daichi.

"He was in my arms the whole night when you rushed to the hospital after the accident." Koushi tried reasoning, his voice getting softer with every word. "He was sleeping so quietly. He was so warm…"

Daichi listened carefully, waiting for him to finish.

"And to think that him, with this small and frail body of his, had to lose his mother and everything, growing up not knowing what a family is, I just…" Gulping back a sob, he continued. "It reminds me of how his mother was, and I too, don't want him to grow up as a lonely person, unfamiliar with love."

Daichi frowned, holding back his tears as well. It wasn't as if he didn't understand Koushi's feeling. But he had to carry on. He had to at least be the rational one to support his loved ones. He had to make sure they wouldn't do something they'd regret afterwards.

"Suga," He tried to sound as tough as he could. "this will be different with Yuu and Chikara. An infant is far more sensitive and difficult to take care of. Do you really have the resolve to do it?"

"…I have been thinking to contact my parents."

"Huh?!"

"They probably still haven't accepted us, but I have to face them sooner or later. We will need their guidance to care for a baby. Besides,"

"Besides?"

"It won't be just 'me', right?"

Daichi couldn't hide how astonished he was. Without realizing it, Koushi had grown so strong, so much stronger. When they decided to leave home to pursue their love, not everyone was happy about it, especially their parents. Daichi reconciled with his not long after, but Koushi remained distant with them. He had not had the courage to make the one phone call that matters. But he's a different man today. The children changed him. Yuu and Chikara did, and now Tobio as well. To think that the man from two years ago, who couldn't even admit what he wanted is now reassuring Daichi in return. Honestly, who was the one saving and getting saved here?

"Of course, dumbass." The dark-haired man replied at last. "'I will always be here for you', I said that and it's still applied 'til today."

"Wheew, aren't you cool, Daichi?!" Koushi beamed as he punched the other on his stomach with one hand.

"Ouch!" He groaned before lowering his voice right away. "Pipe down! You're gonna wake Tobio!"

"Oh, shit, sorry!" whispered Koushi as well.

"Don't curse, dumbass! He might catch on."

"If anything, he's gonna catch on Daichi's 'dumbass'. You've said it twice."

"No, it'd definitely be yours."

"It's yours."

And they cackled together, keeping it low.

* * *

The woman that accepted Koushi's call cried as soon as she heard her son's voice. They had been on the phone for half an hour since. Their situation was hard to explain, but taking it slowly, his parents finally understood. They were shocked, bewildered even. Their son, who had left home for more than ten years to elope with another man, now came back with 3 children from different places. Though in the end, his mom only said one thing: "Anything's fine as long as I never lost my son ever again."

She came to visit then and Koushi had never been so nervous before. What made him sighed in relief at last was that when she held Tobio and the other two called her "Granny", she smiled warmly.

Afterwards, the family decided to move in a new, larger home with the increasing number in the house. Sugawara Koushi and Sawamura Daichi, 29 years old, and they had become parents of 3. Anxiety and fear were bound to exist, but from there onwards, their everyday life would be filled with as much laughter and overflowing happiness.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hmm?"

Yuu leaned closer to the baby crib to look at his new little brother. "Why does he look all puffy and weird?"

Daichi laughed. "Babies are healthy if they're chubby, so it's not weird."

"What does that mean?" Chikara joined in, staring in confusion.

"It means that he's eating well and lacks nothing. If he's up, he won't be left hungry. If he's cold, he will be wrapped in warmth. Because we're all here for him, he can sleep soundly without having a thing to worry about."

The pair of children had a puzzled look the whole time whilst listening. Noticing that, Daichi took another approach to lighten the conversation. "Once Tobio's big enough, you guys have to be there to play with him too."

The eldest' eyes sparkled in an instant. She perked up, agreeing with no difficulty. "Leave it to me! I'll teach him volleyball!"

"The one Dad and Suga-san likes?"

"Yeah! I tried it at P.E. and it's so much fun! The ball goes 'whoop' and 'wham' and then your body also goes 'whoosh'!"

Chikara didn't seem amused at all. "I don't get it."

Yuu attempted to explain some more, but it didn't get any easier to understand. While they're at it, Koushi came into the room as well. He leaned on his partner, peeking over his shoulder. "What are you all talking about?"

"Neechan is gonna teach Tobio volleyball." The younger of the two kids summed it up, in a rather confusing way.

"Huh?" Baffled, Koushi could only said, "Isn't that way too fast?" The boy in question had not even started talking yet, let alone standing up and running around.

"Yeah, Suga-san!" Yuu jumped next to him. "I really like playing volleyball! Chikara said he can't wait to try too!"

"I didn't say that!" He denied, though not seeming to hate the idea. "B-But it sounds fun, I guess…?"

"Then should we all go play this weekend?" Daichi suggested, quickly gaining the children's cheer of approval.

Koushi's hazel orbs glowed up and he couldn't help smiling excitedly as well, turning into a child himself for a moment. "That sounds good! I'll ask if Mom can take care of Tobio on that day."

"Hey, Dad!" Yuu held his hand, looking up expectantly. "Do you think Tobio will like volleyball?"

The dark-haired man chuckled in response. "Well, I hope he does." Turning to the baby in his crib that had been staring at them the whole time, Daichi asked playfully. "How about it, Tobio? Do you want to play volleyball too?"

Seemed to recognize his name being called, he looked at Daichi. As though trying to answer the question, Tobio opened his mouth. "B… B…" He mumbled clumsily. For an infant, he's unusually quiet, which especially drew his family's attention whenever he showed sign of speaking.

"B-Ba… Ba…" A dramatic pause. " Ba… re…? (volleyball)"

At the unexpected outcome, the members of Sawamura household were absolutely speechless for the first seconds. Yuu and Chikara didn't take long to burst into laughter afterwards, but their parents could only exchange a funny look. Their love for the sport was no secret in or outside the house, but who would have guessed it'd affect their youngest to that extent.

"His first word isn't even either of our names." Daichi sighed, but wasn't exactly disappointed.

"Yeah." Koushi giggled. "I have a hunch, Tobio's going places."

"I bet he does."

* * *

**im sorry again for killing kags mom omg**  
**and i heard he has a sibling in recent chapter?**  
**well anw pls note that im just making an AU, a what if situation**

**Thanks for reading~**  
**Feedbacks please?**


	5. Ch 5: Suga-san

**Of the days together.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Sorry for the trouble, Saeko."

The said woman laughed nonchalantly. "Nah, don't sweat it! Ryuu is a handful too. I should be thanking you folks instead for looking after him all the time."

Koushi smiled meekly as he looked away.

The heat that afternoon was scorching for a summer in Miyagi. Sitting at the park bench just doing nothing but enjoying her ice cream was alright, but Saeko isn't good with keeping the silence in the air. Noticing the chance, she finally asked what had been bothering her. "Say, Koushi."

"Hmm?" His gaze stayed unmoving from the children chasing each other around the slide and swings.

"Haye you ever regretted adopting them?"

Koushi didn't answer immediately. But it didn't take him too long as well to brainstorm everything that had happened in the past years before saying, "No, I don't."

* * *

A day prior, Koushi had received a phone call from the school while he was at work. He had to take a half day off leave of absence instantly and rushed there upon hearing Yuu got into a fight with her classmates. On the way, his head was filled with nothing but worry. He texted Daichi, briefly explaining the situation and when he called him to ask for details, Koushi couldn't even recall what he had said.

The wheels turning on the railroad track produced a loud, acoustic clattering noise. The announcer lady's voice, distinct and clear, was heard when the train reached each station. Chattering and giggling of high school girls in group filled the vehicle. The attentive Sugawara Koushi is constantly taking notice of his surroundings, mostly out of habit, no matter how trivial it is. Yet that day, none, not one sound could disturb his thought.

But he wasn't really composedly thinking either. His mind was running wild. Yuu is free-spirited and courageous in personality, but as unruly as she could be, she hardly ever squabbled with others. The most hot-headed she had been was when she's trying to encourage her friends, aggressively. Picking or starting a fight was unthinkable to Koushi. What went wrong, he wondered? Was it his fault? Was he not able to educate her properly? Was him a failure as a parent? Was it not good unless there's a mother after all?

He was just… afraid.

He arrived at the school to find out Tanaka Saeko had also been called, because apparently when Yuu threw the first punch, Ryuunosuke's attempt in stopping her ended up fanning the fight instead. The talk with the principal and the other guardians lasted not very long after discovering the cause of the fight being the victims, the group of boys, insulted and provoked Yuu first. Still, turning to violence is never an example of good attitude so Yuu and Ryuunosuke had to receive punishment.

Afterwards, Koushi went to pick the little brothers up at the day care centre together with Yuu and went home. All along the road home, no one cracked any sort of conversation. Koushi's sight lied straight in front while holding Tobio's hand. Yuu looked unusually down as she trailed behind and the youngest never talks much to begin with. In that tense situation, Chikara could tell that something was clearly wrong, but even he couldn't bring himself to ask.

"Go take a bath while I make dinner. Chikara, please help Tobio bathe as well." Said Koushi, as they got home, finally speaking after a whole trip without a word.

"Okay." He hurriedly headed to the shared bedroom of them three, nudging his sister and brother to do so as well.

Dinner was slightly better, but it went by in similar tension, except for Tobio asking several odd questions that Chikara had to quickly answer. He didn't know what exactly happened, but he somehow knew that he had to give the other two some time to sort things out on their own. Though, he didn't know how long he could hold up anymore in between Koushi and Yuu. Thankfully, Daichi came home at the perfect timing when they'd just finished eating and things started becoming awkward again.

"Dad!" The children, but Yuu, dashed to the front door, greeting him like how they always do.

"Hey, how are you guys today?" said Daichi, patting Chikara on the head and picking Tobio up with one hand. "Where's Yuu?" He asked, noticing the missing of the loudest kid.

The smile on Chikara's face was replaced with a worried frown. "That…"

"Suga-san and Neechan ish weird today." The toddler blurted out, no delicacy of the sort.

Daichi didn't seem surprised. He only mumbled "I see," as he made his way to the dining room.

"Welcome home, Daichi." Koushi greeted without his usual cheerful tone.

"Yeah, I'm home."

"Do you want dinner? Go wash your hand and sit down."

"Okay." Daichi obediently did as told after putting Tobio down. Koushi then turned to the kids before preparing the food.

"Go to your room, won't you? I have something to talk with Dad." He made it as gently as he could manage at the moment. But when Chikara nodded and started leading his siblings away, Koushi spoke again. "Wait there, Yuu."

The children all froze in place, unsure of what to do. Even Tobio who's mostly oblivious of the atmosphere could feel something was up. Everyone in the Sawamura household is well aware of how sweet and caring Koushi can be, yet extremely scary when you get on his bad side. Right now, he definitely didn't seem to be in the former mood.

"Sit down with Dad for a while."

The eldest, without much hesitation, quietly went back to the dining table and took a seat right in front of her father. Chikara stared at his parents and sister nervously. Young he may be, but he'd always remember how scared he was then, because he truly didn't want to lose this family. Realizing neither he nor his baby brother should be there, he grabbed him and went to hide in the bedroom. Though, he couldn't help himself from eavesdropping a little.

After Koushi joined them on the table, Yuu didn't beat around the bush and started.

"Suga-san."

"Yes?"

"Are you mad?"

He paused before answering. "Why do you think I am mad? Have you done something I should be mad about?"

"…"

"Hmm?"

"…I did."

"What did you do, Yuu?"

"I was fighting."

Koushi's lips quivered, but he tried to hold up a bit longer. "And have I ever taught you to fight with others?"

"…No."

_Ah, this is bad._ His voice started to crack. "So why?"

Yuu didn't reply this time. She hid her teary eyes by staring down on her clenched little fists on her knees.

"I am not mad at Yuu."

She raised her head up at the mention of her name, almost hopeful of what she heard. But what came next wasn't as thrilling.

Koushi inhaled and covering his face with both hands. "I am mad at myself."

"Suga?"

He ignored Daichi and went on. "As expected, I am not good enough, am I? Although I didn't teach you to fight, I didn't teach you _not to_ fight either. If I had, you probably wouldn't have to use violence. I am no good. I can't be a good parent after all. Because I am not… I am not your mother..."

"Suga!" Daichi scolded. He knew why. He was aware that he'd want too far. It was not his intention at all to say such things to the eleven years old Yuu. It was horrible of him, to make a kid shoulder his feelings, his anxiousness, it's not fair. He knew he shouldn't but his mind was clouded with all kind of emotion he couldn't control.

But at that time, Yuu stood up from the chair and ran to where Koushi was, cupping his face with both her tiny hands. "That's not true, Suga-san!" said her in a muffled, yet loud voice. She had started crying, which they didn't notice. Her face was a mess of tears and snot, but every word of hers was crystal clear. "You're the best! Bestest than everyone else! I don't want anyone but Suga-san!"

The said man looked up in total confusion. Light came back to his eyes, though, and all of a sudden his daughter seemed to have grown up so much without him knowing. While Koushi was left speechless, Daichi cleared his throat, gaining the other two's attention.

"Okay! First, calm down, the two of you! Second," He put his hand on his daughter's shoulder and spun her around to face him. "can you tell me the reason you got into a fight?"

Yuu pouted her mouth, rolling her eyes to the left, and then the right, practically anywhere but at Daichi.

"Yuu."

"Yes…"

"So, what is it?"

Still avoiding her father's gaze, she said. "Ken-chan was telling everyone I don't have a mum and that's weird. Because everyone has one."

Daichi could see his partner flinching at the word 'mum'. "And then?"

"And then I said it's not. He said it is and everyone agreed."

"Go on."

Yuu continued, started getting hot-headed as she recalled the situation. "I said I have Suga-san at home! He said that's why it's weird and Suga-san can't be my mum so I punched him." Adding various gestures in her explanation, she blabbered on. "Ryuu jumped in between us, but then Ken-chan punched him so he got mad and tried to punch back but it got Satoshi instead and when he came at us, I—"

"Alright, Yuu! We understand!" Daichi cut her off before the conversation strayed away from its original path.

She stopped, staring up at both parents with her big, round eyes as she wiped away some snot with the back of her hand. Daichi saw and immediately grabbed a napkin to help her clean her face. While doing that, Daichi glanced at his partner, giving him a look of: _"Don't you have anything to say?"_

Koushi gasped lightly. His head was suddenly blank. Everything happened so fast he wasn't given a chance to digest any of them slowly. In that state of confusion, he could only follow his instinct, his curiosity, and his biggest question. "Yuu…"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you mad at them? You… Don't you want a mum? Don't you think it'll be good to have a mum?"

"No?" Yuu only looked at him with pure confusion, as though Koushi's question was so unnatural and the answer should have been obvious.

"Eh, why?"

"Well, I already have Suga-san! Isn't that coolest than anybody? I don't need a mom or anything!"

* * *

Saeko stared with raised eyebrows. "So, what happened after that?"

"Somehow Chikara and Tobio burst out of the room, shouting the same thing." Koushi chuckled, making himself sounds troubled. He didn't do a good job to it, but maybe that's because he didn't really mean it. "I scolded them a bit. I told them that they shouldn't say that. We didn't take them in wanting them to completely forget their past, you know?"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, that's why I and Daichi decided to keep their surname as it is. We want them to recognize who they are and know where they came from."

"Koushi, see, you said all that but you're actually happy, aren't you?"

"Eh~ well… Who would not want to hug those kids when they tell you you're all they need with those sparkling little eyes?"

She really didn't know what to make of his story, of the man grinning ear to ear like that when he was supposed to be complaining about child-raising. Saeko rolled her eyes to the other way and sighed. "One hell of a doting parent you are, huh?"

"I _am_ proud of our kids after all." He smiled, as refreshing as ever even in his thirties.

"Geez, will I ever have that kind of feelings too I wonder."

"Haha, you'll have to find a good guy first then."

"Urgh, stop that. I'm not thinking about marriage yet."

* * *

Among them three siblings, Chikara is probably the one who has the most memory of his mother. Even so, he too didn't know well what a 'mother' is supposed to do, to be like. Therefore, it always piqued his curiosity, but it wasn't until the time that Yuu got in trouble of fighting with her classmates that Chikara realized. He gathered his courage and brought it up with his sister not long after.

"Why do we call Suga-san as Suga-san, but Dad as Dad?"

"Huh?"

"W-Well, I do know that everyone else have a mom and dad. So why can't Suga-san be 'Dad' too?"

Yuu tried to think hard about it, but she gave up soon. Using her head had never been her forte after all. "I dunno."

"Ehh?"

"But, Chikara, do you think Suga-san is a mom?"

The boy tilted his head, pondering it over before answering. "He cooks us food, makes us lunchbox, buys us stuff, helps with our homework… they are all what moms do right? All my friends said so."

Yuu nodded in agreement. "But is he a mom?"

"No…?"

"That's why! Suga-san is fine just being Suga-san!"

If he thought back about it, the whole discussion was pointless and Yuu gave him little to no answer. At some point, however, Chikara realized another thing too. None of that really matters, truthfully. He and his other two siblings too, were given a home by Sugawara Koushi, a man who called them their children when they nearly ended as orphans. That alone was enough. On the other hand, Tobio, the youngest never questioned or saw anything strange in the household or their parents as he grew up. It might be he was the oddball, but that was undeniably something that always put everyone in the house at ease.

* * *

**i just want to make something to end the childhood phase**  
**so yesss**  
**up next is the time skip!**  
**cant wait**

**Thanks for reading~**  
**Feedbacks please?**


	6. Ch 6: Asahi & Yuu (I)

**The first page of their story.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

16, that was her age when she first met that man.

Yuu attended high school in the spring that year, joined the volleyball club like how she did in middle school and became one of the regular players soon. Playing in a lot of games, laughing and crying together with her friends, she lived her youth to the fullest. The only thing lacking was love. She had yet to go through moments such as crushing on someone, had her heart racing just by seeing that person, wanting to confess, dating, hold hands, first kiss and the likes. But she never gave it much thought, until one day.

It was not that unusual for Daichi to go out drinking with his co-workers after work, but bringing one of them home for dinner was not for everyone. Azumane Asahi, the man's named. He was an old friend of Daichi and Koushi's, who went to the same high school as them and were reunited with again.

In the beginning, the teenage Yuu on her puberty was simply curious. Outside of school and her parents, she had not had many interactions with an adult man before. Though, given her personality, Yuu had no problem approaching and eventually got closer to him.

"Asahi-san!" she cheered whenever they met, each time becoming more affectionately than another.

Asahi has a big built towering over Yuu's petit figure. His strong arms gave others a sense of safety and being protected. He also had really cool hairstyle, firm expression and short stubble on his chin, emphasizing his manliness. Although he could be sort of a wimp at times, he shows his courage when he needs to. Despite having a heart of glass, he is far kinder than anyone else. But above all, he has the sweetest and gentlest smile Yuu had ever seen.

It was just a matter of time until Yuu realized she was in love. And she soon knew she wasn't alone in this.

* * *

17, was when she mustered her courage.

It was on a cold day in the second winter in high school, a day prior to Christmas. Asahi was invited to celebrate it with the Sawamura family and hearing that, Yuu cancelled all her plans with her friends to stay at home. They had gorgeous meals for dinner before Tobio fell asleep and the children retreated to their rooms, meanwhile the adults finally pulled out drinks on the table. None seemed to notice, but Yuu had not been herself that evening.

The 24th is certainly a perfect event to express one's gratitude or love besides Valentine's. Even knowing that, and had gone out of her way to spend the day near that person, there was nothing Yuu could do. Not around her family, at least. Though, she sucked it up in no time and stepped out of her bedroom. Upon arriving at the dining room, however, her nerves got the best of her. Skipping her destination, she rushed to the front door instead, claiming to make a quick run to the convenience store.

Worried, her parents tried to stop her but to Yuu's surprise, Asahi offered to tag along.

"It's dangerous for a girl to go out alone at night."

Yuu's heart skipped a beat. She didn't bother hiding the grin making its way up her face.

That little trip had been an unexpected happiness she secretly enjoyed. On the way home, they chatted and laughed a lot, before a police patrolling the street stopped them. Apparently, Asahi was deemed to be suspicious looking, moreover of him bringing a high-school girl out late at night. The silly misunderstanding was cleared not long after, but it somehow led to a conversation they had both unintentionally been avoiding.

"Talk about bad luck on Christmas Eve…" Asahi sighed, inserting both hands in his coat pockets.

Yuu laughed, and she had been doing so for the past five minutes. "Seriously, that was hilarious!"

"Aren't you laughing too much?" He whined and continued, sounding really pitiful. "Well, I wouldn't blame the officer. An old man and a young girl walking together sure looked fishy, isn't it?"

"Nah, nah, there're plenty of couples with large age gap out there, see? It's fine~" Truthfully, she really didn't put much thought in what she said. It was just that kind of general remark. But Asahi's reply made it too obvious, whether he wanted to or not, that Yuu's love was not unrequited after all.

"E-Eh? N-N-No way! I wouldn't look at Yuu-chan that way! Never!" He blabbered. His face flushed with bright red, sounding not convincing in the least, which made her happy instead.

"Why not?"

Asahi turned to her in a slow motion. There was no sign of Yuu's normal chirpy and vibrant tone in her voice. When their gazes locked, he was almost taken aback by Yuu's intense stare. Within her slanted eyes, it appeared as if there were different shades of brown, each one further enhancing the passion she has. Before those, Asahi was not allowed to turn away from the next question, from her. She was serious.

"Asahi-san," Yuu started, earning a flinch from the other already. "What do you think?"

"O-Of what…?"

"Of us."

"What do you—"

She decided to stop beating around the bushes immediately. "Do you see me as a woman?"

"Wha…?!" It was such straightforward and embarrassing of a question, demanded to be answered right away. Asahi, on the other hand, has never been good under pressure. He exploded into a mini panic state, blurting out unthinkingly. "I-I don't…! I'd n-never think about it before, I mean, uhmm…"

"Then please think about it from now on." She stared straight at Asahi still, passionately as ever and stated loud and clear. "Because I'm in love with Asahi-san!"

Yuu turned away without waiting for the other's reaction and ran back by herself afterwards. She might have intended to give some time to the bewildered Asahi who still stood there, freezing like a statue. But it might also have been an escape chance for herself. No matter how bold or frank Yuu could be, confessing her feelings out in the open like that was still a tad bit embarrassing. She dashed to her room promptly as she got home. Her face was hot, pulse racing like crazy, she was happy.

It got through properly. Her genuine feelings she had been holding onto for so long, it finally reached that person. She couldn't wait for the next opportunity to meet him again. Yuu tasted love for the first time in her life and it was sweet, unbearable even, as sweet as how bitter it is at times.

They said, first love never goes well. Or it wouldn't be easy, at least. A lot of trials were ahead, waiting for them to overcome it one after another. Among those, age difference is definitely one of the biggest hurdles. To make it worse, adding that with Asahi's low self-confidence and timid personality. Reality could be harsh, crushing, heart-breaking too to those unprepared. Asahi avoided her with all his might since then. He visited the Sawamura's less and less, and when he did, he made sure Yuu wasn't home. It hit her hard then knowing what's exactly going on. He was running away from her. All of a sudden, everything she had faith in started to crumble.

All throughout her life so far, Yuu had always been strong and extremely positive towards anything coming at her. She faced the absence of her parents and the death of her grandfather at a young age open-mindedly. She welcomed the gift of a whole new family with open arms. She had sworn that she would have the backs of them all, for they completed her supposed to be hollow life. She didn't falter for any of that.

However, when Yuu fell in love, she was unusually distressed. The feelings were foreign to her and she had the faintest idea on how to deal with it. Even so, she charged ahead with full speed. She, who had only ever obtained happiness from her family and friends, gave her heart to only one special person for the first time. Little did she know how painful it is, receiving nothing in return.

At one point though, she was fed up by the guy's antics and of herself. Why choose to sit in the corner and stay depressed when there're other things she could do? Stand up and go search for the answer, Yuu told herself. Life is never easy, that she should have known better than anyone else. Making up her mind, she decided to go see him in person.

That day, as club activities ended, she visited his apartment all alone, keeping it a secret from her family. Next to a door on the second floor was a name plate with "Azumane" written on it. Yuu rang the bell once, and twice, but there was no answer. Noticing the light in there didn't seem to be on, she exhaled, in a mix of disappointment… and relief.

Maybe she was young and impatient, maybe her emotion was unstable. Even if it's Nishinoya Yuu, she feels insecurity just like everyone else. Came the thought she didn't want to acknowledge, but they couldn't help haunting her. What if, unlike her expectation, Asahi actually didn't have whatsoever feelings for her? What if he would never see her in that way? What if she's being clingy and troublesome for him? After all, she's nothing more than a kid in his eyes.

_Ah, this is no good._

She gulped back a sob. Instead of assuming things, Yuu's here to find out the truth. She should hear it directly from the man. Even so, what was the uncontrollable wave of sadness welling up inside her, forcing her tears to flow?

"Yuu-chan?"

Startled, the said girl lifted her face, turning to where the man speaking was. It's Asahi, standing at the edge of the stairs, quite surprised. His expression then turned to that of horror at the sight of Yuu's dampen and puffing red eyes.

"What—What's wrong?! A-Are you hurt somewhere?" He flailed his hands around as he came closer, unsure of what to do. "Why are you here in the first place? Isn't it cold? Ah!" Upon realizing what he said, he took off his coat, covering Yuu's much smaller frame with it.

She stared at him, still with the teary eyes. Suddenly, without so much of a signal, a sense of comfort enveloped all of her, filling her with the newfound confidence. It might be the warmth from the clothing she pulled tightly to her body, or it might be the soothing smell of its owner coming from it. Yuu quietly wiped her eyes with one hand and whispered. "…ed to see you."

"Hmm, what?"

"I wanted to see you, Asahi-san."

Asahi was stunned as their eyes met, making it obvious how troubled he was hearing that. There was no definite proof, but Yuu knew just what could be troubling him. So she wouldn't back down no more. The man managed to take a step back before Yuu clutched on to his sleeves determinedly.

"Asahi-san, what do you truly think about me?" She started, holding the tremble in her voice and putting it behind. "Maybe I'm just a brat for you and you probably don't take my confession seriously. But I'm dead serious!"

"Yuu-chan…" He took her hands, prying them off his sleeves and holding them tight. With a deeply hurt expression he failed to hide, he said. "Don't you think you might just… confuse your feelings?"

Yuu, and most likely Asahi too, felt a stab.

It was unbelievably heavy to open his mouth to continue, but Asahi had to. "You know, high-schoolers are emotional, I understand. They often mix up friendship with love, don't they? In this case, it might be that you see me as… umm figure like your father or teacher? And mistook that as love?"

"Please stop!"

Before the pair of eyes now filled with anger and conviction, Asahi was instantly forced to shut his mouth. He watched as Yuu curled her fingers to a fist, but didn't try to get away from Asahi's hold.

Furiously, she declared. "Turn me down or throw me away if you don't want me! But, Asahi-san, please don't make light of my feelings! It's a fact that I am in love with you! So, please don't turn away from me! Face me and reject me like a man, then I will give up!"

As though there were a hundred of swords thrusting through his chest at once, the pain was incomparable with anything else. Asahi felt the flimsy wall he built around his heart breaking so fast. His conscience strictly told him he shouldn't, but from that moment on, he decided he couldn't care less. He gave up resisting the urge to pull Yuu into his arms. "Don't say any more than that."

Yuu looked at him, slightly puzzled.

"Throwing you away or something like that, how can I ever do it?" He closed his eyes, guilt coming back to him all over. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for belittling your feelings and treating you unfairly."

There were more to say, more words to exchange, but Yuu waited for a bit longer. They stayed in the same position, unmoving for god knows how long, enjoying each other's presence while it lasted. The distant traffic noises, neighbour's muffled television sound, soft chatters in the street, they all became strangely audible in between their silence. While burying her face in Asahi's wide chest, Yuu muttered at last.

"So, Asahi-san, what's your answer?"

Asahi didn't respond immediately. He probably had another mini panic in his head to find the right way to phrase his thought. Yuu giggled as she waited again, but all the waiting in her life didn't, and will never go to waste. Asahi grabbed her shoulders, pulling her apart gently and cupped her face with his big hands. With a frown, rather than a simple statement, he said it as a resolve.

"I really wanted to see you too."

Yuu flashed her brightest smile, and with that, they kissed.

* * *

**so it doesn't end here haha**

**well making gender swap Noya is just my personal interest**

**but I tried to fit it into the story as well**

**and Yuu is a unisex name too (how convenient lol)**

**ok im just babbling**

**Thanks for reading anyway~**

**Feedbacks please?**


	7. Ch 7: Asahi & Yuu (II)

**What made them work.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

The two started going out, discreetly, because Asahi was not ready to be open about it. Being the adult in their innocent relationship, he treasured Yuu as if a fragile baby bird. Even though they did no further than hand holding, hugs and kisses, it's not an exaggeration to say Asahi feared for his life. He often claimed that Daichi and Koushi would kill him for laying a hand on their teenage daughter, since they did, in fact, joked about such thing. Having an older boyfriend that respects and cherishes her like that is joyful thing. Hence, Yuu gladly embraced his timid side in return. Something, however, became unsettling of the way he treated her. He was kind, far too kind.

Another year passed, while it didn't seem much different for Asahi, it definitely did for Yuu. In her third year of high school, she was overwhelmed by the busyness of volleyball club, tournaments, and final exam preparation. The time they spent together gradually decreased. Fights began to break out from time to time. As if the insecurity of their age gap and fear of society's eyes weren't enough of a hindrance.

"A young woman with bright future like you shouldn't be with an old man like me."

Those words were repeated over and over, hurting them both every time they're spoken.

At first, Yuu only replied with, "That isn't a problem! I chose to be with you!"

Continuously, though, it became more and more depressing.

"Are you still on about that, Asahi-san?"

At last, Yuu could no longer stand it and snapped.

"Can you stop deciding my future for me?!"

As they left her mouth, she immediately noticed there's no taking them back. How grave the effect those words could make, she should have known. Quickly, she wanted to elaborate, but Asahi would not let the chance.

"I understand. Sorry."

The rest of their trip back was filled with nothing but their footsteps and painful silence. They parted just like that after Asahi walked her home. Silly, it was too silly of a reason to fight over and make a scene out of. At first, Yuu didn't think she was particularly the one at fault. All along the time they were dating, there was not even one second of doubt in her. What could have given birth to her anxiety if not her partner himself? Asahi is a good man, undeniably, but he was a little too docile in this factor. It felt as though he didn't desire Yuu that much to begin with.

Still too silly though, she concluded at last. Because when she calmed herself down, she realized she wouldn't mind that Asahi. Despite everything, he was that kind of man Yuu had fallen in love with. Excessive things are never good, not too less and certainly not too much. She had spoken too much, that she ruined her own happiness in the end.

On that day, Yuu cried her lungs out for the first time in forever. Koushi, who was the only one home at that time, eventually found out about their relationship. He stayed calm as he listened to his eldest' story, of how the two started dating and of how it seemed that they'd broken up now. Koushi listened and held back the irritation growing inside him.

* * *

The very next day, Koushi wasted no time and showed himself up at Asahi's after work. Making the effort to leave early and even lied to his family about an over-time, he was determined to 'settle' his problem with that guy. He rang the doorbell once and waited. When Asahi didn't answer the door immediately, he banged on it mercilessly without saying anything. He knew the guy would be easily intimidated by something like that, so yes, he did it on purpose.

"H-Hello…?"

Koushi grabbed the door as soon as it opened slightly. Peeking through the thin space with menacing glare, he asked in baritone voice. "Well, if it isn't the guy who made my daughter cry?"

As intended, he gained a pretty loud shriek from Asahi. They might have annoyed some of the neighbours, but Koushi couldn't care less at that point.

Some minutes later, they were seated across each other in Asahi's living room with a coffee table separating them, serving as a barrier in case Koushi went on a rampage. The atmosphere around them had thickened, growing heavier with each moment's passing. Asahi's eyes wandered everywhere but at his friend, cold beads of sweat streaming all over his face. Koushi on the other hand, sat crossing legs in very much of a delinquent manner, staring daggers at him.

"Hey, Goatee!"

"Y-Yes!"

"Do you realize what your sin is, you bastard?!"

He was given a hint earlier, so he should have known what the other's visit meant. That explained why Asahi was internally, secretly praying for his dear life. From the day he and Yuu started dating, it's safe to assume he occasionally had nightmare of her parents, his friends finding out and what he would become. Asahi just never expected the day to come this soon.

"U-Umm…. I… that's—"

"Huh?"

Asahi flinched hardly as he screeched.

"Speak clearly, asshole! I can't hear you!" Koushi held nothing back in order to scare the weak-willed man.

Soon, Asahi fell into a dogeza and profusely apologized with his whole being. "I am so sorry! Please spare just my life!"

Silence filled the air right after that. Puzzled by it, Asahi couldn't help himself to take a peek. The light-haired man fixed his sitting position and sighed. His tone of voice finally returned to his regular calm one. "There's no way I'd take your life, moron. That'd just sadden Yuu more."

Hearing that, Asahi lifted his head in an instant. He looked at Koushi's face for one moment, but failed in reading his expression at all. A ton of questions flooded his head ever since his friend stepped inside the house, so much that he didn't know which to ask first. At last, he went with one. "Suga… what do you come here for?" It sounded so dumb, yeah, as soon as he voiced them out.

"What? You're gonna ask me that now?"

"I-I'm not supposed to?"

"After what you did? After an old man in his thirties played around with people's daughter and dump her? His friends' daughter to boot?"

Asahi felt a jab from every single words of Koushi's. "Wahh, stop that, Suga…! You make me sound like a criminal and total jerk…" He almost sobbed, really.

"Isn't that the truth?"

"Uh… but I'm not?"

"Oh?" A shade of shadow gloomed over Koushi's face. "Would you care to explain going out with an underage girl and making her cry then?"

"Urgh…" Having nothing to say in return, Asahi could only whimper in defeat. "That's why, what do you even come for…"

"Revenge, obviously."

"Eh? Didn't you say you won't take my life?"

"Well, there are tons I can do other than that."

Asahi had always had an idea that the man in front of him could be much scarier than he appears. Unlike Daichi, he gave off the impression of having no exact limit in what illegal thing he can do if triggered. In Asahi's head was a mix of bewilderment, fear, and much more that made him wanted to swallow as many characters of 'people' from his palm as possible. His lips literally trembled as he thought hard of the way out from his current situation, but Koushi saved him the work before he said anything funny.

"Jokes aside, I just come here to talk is all."

"O-Oh?" He was off the hook, for now, at least.

Asahi's relief didn't last long, unfortunately. Koushi went into the interrogating mode, glaring straight at him and pointed. "You, how long have you been going out with Yuu?"

"Huh? Oh, umm, around a year?"

"You've been hiding it pretty well, hmm?" There was undoubtedly venom in his voice, the crossed arm didn't help. "Since when?"

Asahi gulped. He was on a landmine, except anything he said, Koushi'd be able to find faults in it. "After the last New Year…?"

"I see."

Asahi started fidgeting in his seat, playing with the hem of his shirt and such. 39 years into his life and nearly 20 years into the society, he had not been feeling so pressured since his early years in his workplace or meeting his past girlfriend's parents. What he was going through right at that moment was indeed one of those two.

"Honestly, I don't really want to ask this, but how far have you two gone?"

Asahi swore he would have either spit out his drink or choke on it if he's having any beverage. He blushed hard as he stuttered. "W-W-What?!"

Koushi only looked at him with clear disgust on his face.

"No! We aren't doing anything w-weird!"

"'Weird'. How do you define 'weird'?" Still with the look, Koushi asked in monotone.

"I said, it's nothing like that! Look, I never let her stay overnight, okay?"

"Hmm, really?" His eyes squinted, unmoving from Asahi. "Well, you suck at lying anyway, so I guess I'll believe you, _for now_."

"O-Okay…"

Suddenly, silence filled the air yet again, both deep in thoughts. More than 2 decades had passed since Asahi, Koushi, and Daichi first met, and it's also been equally as long that their friendship lasted. It's precisely the fact that they've known each other so well that made everything ten folds more difficult to voice out. Back in their days of youth, when there were no burdens in tomorrow as they fooled around, the situation right now would be unthinkable of. None of them would have expected Daichi and Koushi to be blessed with children and Asahi would later date one of them, then getting in trouble because of it. Yet, _it_ came and they were presented with no choice but to face it.

Asahi played with his fingers and gathered his courage for the longest time to ask. "Suga, did she… did Yuu-chan really cried?"

It was no immediate answer. "Yeah."

The light-haired man inhaled, preparing himself not to tear up as he told the story. "Our Yuu, you see, hardly ever cries. No matter how tall the wall is, no matter how thorny her path is, she doesn't crumble. She doesn't give up on finding her way out, and in the end she'll put on her brightest smile upon her victory. Just like that, she had always saved us in the hardest time." Affection was evident in his pair of hazel orbs, his voice softened considerably.

"If I'm not mistaken, the last time I saw her cried was back in grade school. But, it was different. The way she did yesterday was very painful and heart-breaking. Yuu doesn't act tough. She _is_ tough. For her to be like that, I can only come up with two conclusions: either that's how much she loves you, or she was hurt that badly."

Asahi is an open book, it's no hot news. That he was speechlessly gritting his teeth, and the way he furrowed his eyebrows might have given Koushi a little relief. He knew what Koushi was talking about and felt the pain properly. Having that, he could be sure that Asahi is, at least, serious with his daughter.

"And I'm assuming both of them."

"Huh? Why is that?!"

"My hunch said so."

"Is that even allowed?"

"Of course."

Asahi was left tongue-tied. He could never win an argument with Sugawara Koushi, let alone this kind of one-sided attack. It was futile to even try talking back to him, but Asahi might deserve the beating after all. Thinking about what his friend said, Asahi really gained a new a point of view. If he were to describe his feelings right then, he was probably furious, with no one but himself. It's not like he had no idea what kind of person Yuu is and just how powerful and radiant of an aura she has. However, he never understood as much of the meaning behind her shedding tears. And the worst is that, he allowed himself to overlook that.

"Well, actually I know it's immature to do this." Koushi said after a pause. "I shouldn't put my hand between you two even though you have broken up, but—"

"Broke up? Who?"

"What?"

Asahi's clueless look was instantly replaced with shock. "Y-You don't mean me and Yuu-chan, do you?"

Koushi snorted, unimpressed at all. "Yeah, you two, obviously! Who else is there?"

"Eh? Did she say that?!" His look of horror only deepened his friend's frown.

"She said something like 'Asahi-san's gonna hate me now'. That only leads to one ending, right?!"

"Ah…! Oh? Hmm…?" He changed so fast from sadness to realization to confusion that he was almost left behind by his own train of thought. Why would he hate her? Wasn't it the other way around?

"Anyway!" Koushi raised his voice out of the blue, probably fed up with their talk that had gotten nowhere near a goal. "So, you didn't dump her or something?"

"No?! I wouldn't! I thought we were just quarrelling…"

"Okay… but what if it's the other way around?"

Perhaps Koushi just wanted to test him, even knowing there might be no point in doing so. Yuu is his precious daughter. He would bet anyone that he knew her best, including with Daichi. If this man had not left her, then she would not as well. As a parent however, even if it's meaningless, he wanted to hear Asahi's conviction.

"What are you gonna do if Yuu is the one who dumped you?"

For the first time since Koushi stepped into his apartment that night, that question was the one Asahi had so much confidence in. It was such an obvious thing he nearly felt stupid for having to put it into words. His voice unwavering, he answered as he met Koushi's eyes. "I won't let that happen."

Koushi listened quietly, eyebrows slightly raised.

"I fell in love with her incredible personality above everything. But at the same time, I find everything about her, her appearance too of course, strikingly beautiful." He moved his hand, gesturing the way he grasped a certain person's. While imagining that person's smile, unconsciously, Asahi had put on a smile as well. "That's why once I held that hand of hers I don't plan on letting go."

A chill went down Asahi's spine as soon as he finished talking. He spun his head towards Koushi in lightning speed just to find him emitting the same dark aura he had the first time. What did Asahi mess up again, he wondered.

"You Negative Goatee bastard, don't talk about people's daughter in a dirty way like that!" and his delinquent speech came out again.

"It's not dirty?!"

"Shut up!"

He did as told as his confidence shrunk back to its original size.

"Also, run yer mouth as you want, but it's all up to _our_ Yuu if you're getting back together or not!"

The last thing Asahi wanted to do was pissing Koushi off more, yet he tends to have the worst of the worst luck. He flinched a little when the latter moved, but upon noticing a faint smile on his face, Asahi blinked in shock. Before he could confirm the truth though, Koushi stood up from his seat.

"I'm going home."

"Eh? Are you done?"

"What? You want more?"

"I-I'll see you off."

Out of pure curiosity, Asahi tested his terrible luck once again when they reached the front door. "Hey, does… Does Daichi know?"

"Huh?" Koushi turned to him with an annoyed glare. "Do you think you'll still be standing there alive if he knew?"

A flash of horror images just appeared in his head, those he really didn't want to think about. "N-No…"

"Tell him yourself one day. Don't just push it to Yuu to do it." Koushi scoffed, adding extra venom in it. "And don't expect me to help either."

"Okay…"

The light-haired man finished putting on his shoes. But he stopped right after opening the front door. With his back facing his friend, he called his name. "Asahi."

"Yeah?"

"You know, you're one of our precious friends."

After the series of threats that night, the said man was taken aback by the sudden soft statement. He patiently waited for Koushi to finish, gulping beforehand to steel his heart against the upcoming harsh dissing, albeit it never came.

"When you knew about me and Daichi, you didn't put a distance with us. You treated us as usual. We really appreciated that."

Asahi was a little baffled, but he managed to chuckle. "Isn't that normal to do?"

Koushi turned around, putting his gentlest smile that day. "If possible, I really don't want to lose a friend like you. So, do what you have to and do it properly."

From the warm gaze in those hazel eyes, Asahi finally figured out the real reason of that man's visit that night. Long before Koushi's status was his girlfriend's parent, they were friends. They were friends who had been through countless of ups and downs together. Aside from standing up for his daughter, Koushi wanted to confirm if his friend, Asahi, was really the kind of bastard that plays with a maiden's heart. It's exactly because he believed in Asahi that he came to 'talk' and not telling Daichi beforehand.

"Yes, I will." He replied, more assuring than ever. "Thank you, Suga."

Koushi, at last, walked out with a wide grin. Though, before he closed the door behind completely, he had to land the last bomb. "Oh, but if this kind of thing ever happens again, then let me warn you: You better sleep with your eyes open."

"That's way too scary!"

* * *

**i tried my best to keep it fun, kinda**  
**hope it works one way or another**  
**anw i personally like involving Suga in this**  
**i wonder what u guys think**

**Anyway, Thanks for reading~**  
**Feedbacks?**


End file.
